Curtain Fall
by Palaemona
Summary: "Is this the end? I'm tired of beginnings."
1. Chapter 1

**Curtain Fall**

…

_Once Upon a Time_

…

He's the villain of the story. He's cold and ruthless, thirsting for vengeance. He doesn't give a damn for humanity, and seeks to control every being to his desire. He's frozen with bitterness, clutching the lost closer and shoving the found farther from him. He has little desire to become human.

He's a mere child of power. Sebastian is a mere tool of control.

…

"_Tell me a lie," Ciel sometimes whispers as the moon rises in the night sky. _

_Sebastian's hands pause ever so briefly as he unbuttons his Master's shirt. "I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Curtain Fall

…

The dead never completely leave the living. They have a horrid way of burrowing deep down into the marrow of your bones, and nesting within. Whispering sweet words in your ears, dripping with lies and venom. He's no victim, because he refuses to become one.

Instead he's a mere abused little boy, shivering behind bars. He's bloodied and bruised, skin scratched and clawed at. It's a tragic beginning to his life of murder and blood and secrets.

They watch him, eyes silently condemning his life to hell.

He scoffs however, because he's already in hell.

…

"_Are you fine, Young Master?" Sebastian occasionally wonders. _

_Ciel merely rolls his eyes and ignores his pain. "Of course. Now bring me my tea." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Curtain Fall**

…

Demons were beings of remarkable arrogance.

If Ciel hadn't been so wrapped up within his misery and self-torture perhaps he would have realized. But it's only after the pain starts to ebb away, numbing to time. The subtle movements of the darker man, the gleam in his eyes.

"I suppose you should start looking for help." Ciel muses in soft content. His tea is brewed to the very best, sitting before him and his papers. It smells like Earl Grey, but he suspects his Butler may have slipped a spoonful of honey.

Sebastian merely quirks an eyebrow, lips tilting upwards. "I thought you were _enjoying_ my services, _my_ Young Master."

He stiffens of course, catching the double meaning dripping from his sugary words. "Don't call my 'yours'. I do not appreciate the term."

…

"_Having troubles sleeping? I can aid with keeping the nightmares at bay, Young Earl." He whispers through the darkness, his soft words melting into the shadows. _

_He turns his trembling body away. "Mind your own damn business, Sebastian."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Curtain Fall**

…

Dead bodies litter the ground, staining the living green grass with death. "I thought I told you to dispose of these bodies." Ciel's eyes are stormy, his head tilted back with pride. Sebastian bows his head in mock display of shame.

"My apologies. I shall not let this happen again." The demon smothers his bold smile away, shaking his head with dramatic sorrow.

"And for God's sake, would it kill you to be quieter at night? I need my damn sleep." He rages on as Sebastian pushes the tea cup in his hands, sweet with a blend of honey and jasmine.

"Yes, My Lord."

…

_He knows what love tastes like. It tastes like blood and tears, bittersweet with destruction and sweat. He hates every moment of bliss. "Never leave me, Sebastian. I order it." His words were lit with determination, broken with need. _

"_I will follow you to the pits of hell, Young Master."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Curtain Fall**

…

His tears are like ice, glistening with memories fading away in silence. He doesn't cry often, of course. It's weak and unsightly. Nor has he uses for pathetic tears dripping down faces, nor does he have the use for the pain and the misery and the need.

"I won't leave, you know." Sebastian attempts reassuring on occasion. He wipes the tears away with surprising gentleness.

Ciel's words are mere razors, slicing through the pathetic attempts carelessly. "I don't need you."

His eyes glint with mockery. "If you hadn't needed me, I never would have come to you. You swore the oath to tie our lives together, after all."

"Shut up."

…

"_Get off of me, Sebastian." Ciel murmurs, weakly protesting against the strong hands. _

_He chuckles with amusement. "That isn't quite what you told me last night."_


	6. Chapter 6

…

…

…

_The Middle_

…

…

…

_There is no middle. Just a horrid beginning and a tragic ending._

…

…

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Curtain Fall**

…

_The End_

…

Everyone dies, of course. Madam Red. His parents. Pluto. Faceless strangers. Companions. Unknown attackers. He doesn't mind their deaths. They had never quiet meant a thing to him to begin with. They had little purpose in his life. Because his life was driven by revenge and Sebastian.

He hates the Demon with a burning passion. He snatched away his future without second thought. He also knows he had sworn the oath with such violent passion, that there had never been any hope for him.

"The cold will do little for your lungs," Sebastian warns from where he stands.

He sighs. "You do not need to remind me."

"Someone has to care for you, do they not?"

He glares. "Someone has to learn their place."

…

"_Fuck. Me." Ciel orders, eyes narrows in impatience. _

_Sebastian's lips quirks with laughter. "Come hither, Sir." _


	8. Chapter 8

**Curtain Fall**

…

"Tell me you love me." Ciel demands, fire biting at his words.

Sebastian bows his head. "I love you."

"Good." Ciel nods with satisfaction running through his veins.

"Delusions only last for so long, Young Master." Sebastian warns, concern lighting his eyes, and lies burning inside his body.

"Then make them last for eternity, Sebastian."

…

"_Are you scared yet?" He asks as he positions himself over the small body. _

_The younger one tilts his head back and laughs. "Dreadfully terrified." _


	9. Chapter 9

**Curtain Fall**

…

"You are unraveling, Young Master," Sebastian comments. He watches the child burrow himself down under work, strained under the responsibilities of adulthood.

"Shut up," He murmurs weakly, pen scrawling against thick paper.

Sebastian ignores his mumbles and continues. "You're driving yourself to illness. You should rest now."

"Leave me be. I have work to do."

Sebastian leaves quietly, calling over his shoulder. "When you unravel, I will stitch you back together again."

Fear claws at Ciel.

…

"_Do you ever love?" Ciel questions, his head resting on the pale torso of the demon. _

_Sebastian scoffs. "I am simply one hell of a Butler. I have no time for love." _


	10. Chapter 10

**Curtain Fall**

…

Sebastian asked in the brimming silence, "Do you ever tire of life?"

"I do tire of your questions." Ciel's response is firm and unwavering. The chess pieces remain standing.

"You amuse me, my Young Master."

He flinches from his words. "I am not 'your' anything. You have work to do." His response is like steel, "Do it."

"Yes, Sir."

…

"_I will be with you until the very end." He assures the child weakly, fingers threading through strands of hair. The child's eyes were glazed with lust and need. "I promise you."_

"_Shut up and finish this." _


	11. Chapter 11

**Curtain Fall**

…

He bandages the cut with tender ease. "The blood has stopped."

"I can see that." Ciel glowers with anger. "I'm not blind."

"I am just stating the facts. I have done a horrid dishonour to the Phantomhi-" He begins, only to be cut off.

"Damn my family name. This is more than a family name."

His eyes become lit with hidden truths. "You sound surprisingly confident."

"Damn you."

…

"_I hate you," Ciel swears, venom dripping from his words. _

"_You shouldn't tell lies, Young Sir." _


	12. Chapter 12

**Curtain Fall**

…

"You should sleep, Young Earl." Sebastian warns, false concern dripping from his tone.

Ciel scoffs from where he paces. He's dizzying to watch, moving like a whirlwind. "I'll sleep when I'm in hell." But that's a lie, because Sebastian will be there waiting for eternity. He's never going to escape the Demon's grip.

"Even so, you are human. Humans are weak."

"Go shove it."

…

"_I love you," Sebastian breathes in Ciel's ear. _

"_I hate you," He grinds out between his teeth, eyes narrowed in intense concentration. _

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Curtain Fall**

…

Everything is burning. Angels rein hell down to Earth, ripping life free from death. He's covered in fear, because Sebastian isn't there, and he's all alone. Angela is watching him, like a predator hunting the prey.

"You left me." He spits out blood and wipes ash free from his hair. He swears with hate, ignoring the nights when he swore with something a bit more passionate than hate. His body burns with pain and need.

Rage is churning within his very being. He wants to scream and beg and cry and cut things. Grell laughs with insanity, and Pluto screeches with murder. "You left me."

He tilts his head back, mouthing leaking blood. "YOU FUCKING LEFT ME, YOU BASTARD!"

…

"_Promise me, you will never leave me." Ciel demands, tiny hands clutching clothing. The night wears long, nightmares lurking in the darkness. _

_He sighs, and murmurs, "I will never leave you." He pauses, pressing cold lips against his brow. "I promise." _


	14. Chapter 14

**Curtain Fall**

…

"This has been dreadfully miserable for you, hasn't it?" Ciel questions, watching the ripples glide the boat through its murky depths.

"Not entirely. You were not entirely horrid as a Master." Sebastian responds with ease, dipping the paddle with subtle care in the water.

"You break my heart," Ciel scowls, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian studies him with deepest content. "How utterly childlike you are."

…

_They undress each with frustrating need. "Damn it, Sebastian. Faster." _

"_Calm yourself, Ciel. I have not even removed my trousers." He chuckles roughly. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Curtain Fall**

…

"I will be gentle," He tells the small boy.

"Shove it, Sebastian. I want you to carve my misery on my soul. Make it hell engulfing me, burning through me with torture."

"As you wish, Young Master."

He presses his lips to Ciel's, holding back his own misery. He had grown quiet fond of this child.

"Fuck you."

"Language, Ciel."

…

"_Love me, please?" Ciel begs. _

_Sebastian smirks and begins to pull his glove off with his teeth. "I love it when you beg."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Curtain Fall**

…

"Is this the end?" Ciel wondered, sweat beading at his neck. "I'm tired of beginnings."

"This is the final moment. I promise."

He finds himself drowning in darkness.

He sighs. How horribly dreadful. "Goodbye, I suppose."

"Goodbye, for now." A smile like knives gleams in the darkness.

…

"_I love you, Sebastian." _

"_And I you, Ciel."_

…

_Curtain Fall_

…


End file.
